User talk:Speeddasher
I believe it's time I archived my Talkpage --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 15:11, 11 June 2009 (UTC) 1st post! --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 15:11, 11 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Redlink cover Malt should be a pale gray, and his clothing should be a silver robe. Thanks! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 02:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hmmm.... the hacker should be wearing a black hoodie, I think. The insane penguin should be wearing a silver robe and cape. The hacker's color is dark grey (like Pen Chi) and the insanepenguin's color is also pale gray, lke Malt. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 14:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) No problem, dude. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 14:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) No problem! Great cover, though -- I think it could almost be a classic Redwall book cover. Thanks a bunch, Speed, you're the best! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Speed, I know you're busy, but..... I have a request. I need a Kwiksilver picture to stick on his article. Have you ever watched Back To The Future? Can you put Kwiksilver in a pose like Marty here, next to the TARDIS, on which one door is open and light is coming out of it. Kwiksilver is using his bracelet hand to push up his sunglasses, looking at a watch on his other hand. He is wearing his beanie, his bracelet, his satchel and a watch. Thanks. Just do it when you have time. I'll wait.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Someone set us up the bomb. 00:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) That's alright. Thanks for giving me some time. I don't want to deprive you of any game time, okay? Peace, --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Someone set us up the bomb. 09:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Picture Wonderful... just that, could he wear a black suit instead? That's all. --FartStinks-- Chitty-Chatty! 02:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Hero of The Year Speed I found 2 vids on youtube but are into parts of 1 and 2 thumb|300px|right|part 1 thumb|300px|right|Part 2 RE: Request for a Pic(s) :D? Well, Electro is orange, and he has telekinesis. A little tall Minzee should be something like yellow but a little pink. Mid-sized. She can control plants. Lots of plants around her. And Topz is short, and he's something like lime-green. He can protect anything, so put him in like a hamster-ball. Sygoph is taller and lankier. You could use those and make a book-cover, aswell. Like, Electro in the middle, with neon lightning balls floating, Topz on the left, with the hamster ball, with something with a shield. And with Penguin-Naters Rise of the Penguin-Naters at the top. Something like the text of the QFTGW cover. Oh yeah, and Electro needs a shining sword in his hand. -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 19:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) RE: One of the pics is finished OK, well now that you ask . . . . could you redo the sword? And lessen the poison on Sygoph's sword. Thanks. That's all. Overall, it looks totally awesome! Thanks. I'll be waiting for the others. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 15:33, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks ;). I O U -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 15:40, 18 June 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks. BTW, what's up with Electro's sword? -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 16:53, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Did ''I? I thought I said "shining"? -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 16:58, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ithink some one haiker Dude! You really outdid yourself this time! Its amazing! Thanks a lot! --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 18:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) How's my picture coming along? How's my picture coming along?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Someone set us up the bomb. 02:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) THAT IS THE MOST ABSOBALLYLUTELY (mind the McFlapp) BRILLIANT PICTURE I HAVE EVER FEASTED MY EYES ON! I'm making a close up now, but sir, you are the best artist in the world! I take my beanie off to you.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Beware the Jabberwock, my son! 06:50, 24 June 2009 (UTC) RE: A few questions.... OK, I'll give a recap on what I need, then I'll go for the backgrounds . . . :"Hey, Speeddasher! I've heard your awesome at drawing on the computer, so I would like to insert a request for a picture. It's for this, and I need maybe just a couple of pics for that. If you haven't read the Book, take a picture for '''Chapter 12: Dead-End (when they arrive at Dead-End coming off the boat), Chapter 18: Sygoph Showdown/Retrieve of the Golden Goblet (battling Sygoph with his sword) & Chapter 20: A Surprise After All (when they graduate become the heroes). Electro should be casual and he's a boy. With a bandana. Minzee's a girl. Make her tom-boy, but a little girly on the hair. Dark-blondy-blacky-brown :D. And Topz should be something like Baby N., but taller, and wearing shorts. If you need more detail on the characters, ask me" Sooo . . . For the Chapter 20 part, they should be on something like a pier, and they just came off a BIG, BIG ferry. Dead-End sounds poor, don't it? So, when I look at the picture you're going to make, I will see the six's back, because they're facing Dead-End. Make some small hobo-penguins =D. Sorry about this, but there will need to be three other penguins in this one. Rawk-Chawk, orange, a little lanky, wears slippers & casual waistcoat & a pendent. Snow-Bunny, blond, dark-pink. Dressed in a skirt, with a black top. U.S, brown tough-looking. With a french hat (like the Director's hat at the Stage), and just a tough body. Then in Chapter 20, they are graduating. So how about wearing them those graduating suits? They are on a round stage, with a blue background behind them. And this dude, who looks like , is awarding them medals. There's a big crowd in front of them. Thanks, dude! -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 19:00, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ---------- OK, thanks. I needed an illustrator for the next book, but you're working on Redlink (another Explorer767 article which is getting noticed a lot!) Thanks anyway. -- 'Ninjinian ''' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 19:07, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, really? That would be great! Thanks. OK, I can wait. It would be hard to explain them, so how about I include the descriptions of what I want in the book, but make it blend in with the story. I won't need a picture for each chapter, but we'll talk about that after you've finished those requests. Thanks a lot . . . '''pal. -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 19:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, just a ''tiny bit taller than the others. Remember on that one there's the three heroes and Ninjinian. Is that it? -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 11:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Updated Picture Perfect! I love it. Thanks for your help. You are a great artist, like PogoPunk32. --FartStinks-- Chitty-Chatty! 06:28, 27 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Billy Mays Well, I already set a period of mourning for the legendary advertiser, no use of him in stories until July 28. However, in my theory, we'd hold a funeral now, but use him as a ghost after the period of mourning is done. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 15:39, 29 June 2009 (UTC) You're Modest/Humble, and God says that's a Good Thing, ''but''............ Hello Speeddasher. I am a big fan of your art and have been reading your responses, the things you say, and how you won't make any more requests, and I have come to this conclusion. YOU'RE MODEST. Your art rivals that of the DeviantArt folks, PogoPunk, and CP's penguins themselves. Don't say "it's nothing compared to {something}", because it is the golden rod in my book. That means that I use your art as the standard to compare to all works I create. You and PogoPunk serve as ''the'' standard I make my art live up to. When I look at my art, I compare it to yours to see if it's any good. Naturally, it isn't, but the images I create for creatures such as the P.O.P.E., Nevel, and even edits of Explorer and friends, are all compared to yours. I admire your work and so do the rest of us, so don't put yourself down! Speeddasher, I've read the CP-Disney contract, I've memorized copyright law, and I may someday incorporate a business, so I know a thing or two about Careers. Don't put yourself down, I'm not exagerating when I say this. You, Speeddasher, are such an incredible artist that you could could, with the proper schooling, easily make your career on it. Do you live near Vancouver, Canada? If you do, I'd drive up there and apply for a job in CP's art department. Yes, you really ARE that good. DeviantArt would be proud to have your images in its ranks. We all stand in AWE of your masterpieces. I insist, like I did to PogoPunk, that you should persue art as your ''career''. You ''by fa''r have enough talent to take a shot at it (though get a minor in something else just in case), and I strongly encourage you to do it. Make art your career. Whether you think so or not, you are an INCREDIBLE artist. CP would clamor for you if you showed them all of your work. Have you ever submitted anything to CP's newspaper? Try it. If you can, later in life, take the drive to Canada and apply for a job there. Save ALL of your images, ALL OF THEM, and bring them to CP. I bet my bottom dollar that they'll let you in if there's an open position. ---- I ran a search through the Bible. You've got a good trait, being modest/humble. *Matthew 18:4 NIV - Jesus says: "''Therefore, who ever humbles himself like this child is the greatest in the Kingdom of Heaven." Congratulations, if you're Christian, you'll be one of the greatest in the Kingdom of Heaven! ---- '''Listen, regardless of what you think, you are a master artist, a talented drawer, and you rival DeviantArt in your skills. You draw the best CP images outside of the corporation itself, and you have high hopes for a promising career in art. Speeddasher, you are an ARTISTIC GENIUS. You are an incredible mastermind with a knack for drawing that I have rarely seen anywhere else. You have a gift, Speeddasher, A GIFT. I'm not saying to return to fulfilling our requests (that's your choice), but I just wanted to tell you that your art is beautiful, incredible, awe inspiring, and downright awesome. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:21, 30 June 2009 (UTC) RE: The pic is done Thanks, Speeddasher. I'll try not to bother, I'll just wait for the other pic now. Thanks a LOT!!! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Woohoo! It looks awesome! Thanks. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Info OK, Rawk-Chawk is quite tall, taller than everyone else. Snow-Bunny a little taller than Minzee & U.S. is tubby & stubby and a little short, but just a little smaller than Rawk-Chawk. OK. Anymore just ask. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:53, 8 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Question??? Hobo-ish. Deserted. Foggy. They just got off a big ferry, and they're standing on a wooden & broken pier, with their backs to the image, looking at the foggy Dead-End place. Some hobo penguins slouching against cracked falls. VERY foggy. How about that? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:18, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Good idea for X-Que I thought of that idea. Plus we need a rivals parody you know sonic rivals, then in that case. We need a knuckles,Tails,Rouge,Silver,and espio parody. And in rivals 2 you know after the first, Nega got out of his card so that way we should hae X-que out of his, plus We might need a blaze parody due to him being in our sonic rush parody. And plus, should Speed have his own game (like shadow the hedgehog with the weapons and all) Because I played my shadow game and beating the black comet and egg dealer just now. got sattilite laser. So if you get a chance send me a message Tails6000 14:57, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Pie War Entry I made a Subchapter after Tails Subchapter for my Great Darktonian Pie War entrance, so aren't you the writer of the pie war? Because Zapwire said that I would be in the war, so do you think I should add my own bits or should you do it yourself? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:06, 14 July 2009 (UTC)